The Yellow Decepticon
by ADirectioner'sLovingHeart
Summary: LightningStrike was found and taken in by the Decepticons and was raised as an assassin. But, a crash landing on Earth and couple encounters with a small Autobot group will bring some strange events into his life. Bumblebee and StarScream family bonding as well.
1. Prologue

This is my first story for TFA and this was before my TMNT stories so please don't hate too much. I don't even know how I got the idea for this story but it just came to me so I hope that you enjoy it and there might be a sequel to this story, just have to see how this one turns out first. The next chapters should be better. Now without further ado here is my fanfic.

**The Yellow Decepticon**

StarScream flew as fast as he could to the Decepticon capital Kaon. In his arms was a small bundle wrapped in old, dirty rags. He couldn't help but think of how he had gotten this small package that he was going to give to Megatron to figure out what they should do with it.

FLASHBACK:

StarScream and BlitzWing were out flying around while they were patrolling for any unwanted Autobot activity that may be going on and if not, then they would have the pleasure of making fun of their own, which they did with a small band of Autobots that wouldn't be leaving the Med-bay anytime soon.

Then while they were flying past a small alleyway, StarScream thought he heard something. He stopped and he heard it again. Tiny whimpering and a hushed voice.

"Go on ahead BlitzWing. I want to check out something real quick then I'll come back to base" he called out to his fellow teammate.

"Alright, but don't take too long" said Icy. Then he switched to Random.

"Yeah or Lord Megatron is really going to make ya scream Screamer."

"Just go you fool" StarScream said with a sneer as Random was laughing at the little joke (which wasn't that funny and a little confusing in my opinion but I couldn't think of anything and plus this is Random, he does random things all of the time) he made and flew off singing a random song about unicorns.

StarScream sighed and started to fly down to the alleyway where he heard the noises. He slowly entered and started to look for anything that could be making those sounds.

Then he saw her.

A black armored femme with a yellow mid-section, yellow servos and yellow inner helm trimming around the face area. Her face was light gray and had the palest blue optics that StarScream has ever seen. She was covered in dust and looked as if she had caught a virus or two. She was also very weak.

She looked up from the thing that was laying in her arms. When StarScream looked; he saw it was a black striped and yellow armored sparkling. He looked really tiny an was so cold that he wondered how the sparkling survived from it. Then he realized that it was the sparkling that was whimpering and that the hushed voice came from the femme trying to calm him down.

"Please take my sparkling. He can't survive if he stays with me. Besides, I'm going to the Well of Allsparks soon" she said.

"I can't-".

"Please. He already lost his father and I'm going soon for I am too weak to survive, and besides, I don't want him to grow up as an orphan living in the streets for I love him too much".

StarScream thought about it for a while before he finally agreed to take him. The femme thanked him and told him that the sparkling's name was LightningStrike. He also asked who the femme was and she said that she was call NightBird and that the father was a Autobot scientist named ElectricBlast. StarScream took the sparkling and nodded to the femme NightBird and took off. He found some old rags to wrap around the child to keep it warm.

FLASHBACK OVER:

StarScream snapped out of his daze and went down the hall to the throne room where he knew Megatron would be. Once there he explained what has happened and presented the sparkling to him. Megatron observed it for a while before saying that he and StarScream would train the sparkling together and if it was lucky, he would be an excellent second in command. That idea didn't make StarScream happy but he agreed.

Once LightningStrike was old enough he started his training and made a remarkable improvement every day. Once his training was complete he was a perfect soldier and Megatron was very pleased with this. LightningStrike could kill thousands without getting a scratch and was impossible to make him show his feelings. Megatron was always praising him and was like a father too him just as StarScream was like an uncle.

LightningStrike was about to become second in command (much to StarScream's dismay, but was still proud of him) when an energy signature was found. It turned out to be the Allspark, which was found by a small Autobot repair crew. The ships got into a fight and both ships got trapped in the atmosphere of an organic planet and they crashed going into stasis lock for how many years, they did not know. The first to awaken was LightningStrike and little did he know that his life on this planet would be his new beginning.


	2. Awakening to a new mission

Nanoclick: Second

Cycle:Minute

Megacycle: Hour

Orbital Cycle: Day

Solarcycle: Year

LightningStrike onlined his red optics and took a look around his surroundings. His black paint job hiding well in the darkness of the ship. The only thing really noticeable of him was his golden stripes. The Decepticon ship was in ruins and he saw his teammates lying around on the ground. He saw that the ship got stuck in some type of huge rock. He looked around for Lord Megatron or the little Autobot ship but didn't see them anywhere in sight. He would find his glorious leader, but first he needed to awaken his team in which he calls family (mostly StarScream and Megatron though, they are his main family).

"StarScream, you must awaken." LightningStrike shook the SIC. StarScream groaned a little and stirred, but didn't wake. LightningStrike only huffed in annoyance. "Come on StarScream, Megatron is nowhere to be found and the rest of the crew still hasn't woken up." StarScream groaned again and opened his optics.

"LightningStrike?" Said Decepticon nodded. StarScream looked around just like LightningStrike did. "LightningStrike; go wake the others. I'll help too; just give me a cycle to get up." LightningStrike nodded and went over to BlackArachnia.

"Hey princess guess what…it's time to get UP!" LightningStrike yelled at her. She screamed awake and looked around franticly. When she saw it was only LightningStrike she smirked.

"Hey shrimp. Ow, my side hurts. Where is Megatron?" She asked.

LightningStrike shrugged. "I don't know. I was the first one up and I couldn't find him anywhere so he must have landed somewhere else."

"HELLOOOOOO!" BlackArachnia yelped and turned, getting ready to fire at the bot behind them. Random was standing there laughing. BlackArachnia scowled and hit Random in the head.

"You fool! This is not the time to be joking around!"

"You just need to loosen up Miss Spider."

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh and why not?"

"Just shut up."

LightningStrike only shook his head in disappointment at his teammates arguing about something so stupid. He walked back to where StarScream was. StarScream looked at him and nodded. LightningStrike stood next to him and shot a blast of electricity on a nearby wall to get everyone's attention. Silence was all that was heard in the ship.

"Thank-you LightningStrike. Now…what do we do?" StarScream asked the assassin. LightningStrike was confused. Why was StarScream asking him what to do? He was the SIC. All LightningStrike was an assassin. A cold-energoned murderer.

"I do not understand. Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you are the new second-in command. Megatron appointed you himself." StarScream told him.

"I am not second-in-command yet though. The ceremony was interrupted last time I checked and that means you are still second-in-command." LightningStrike stared at the rest of his fellow Decepticons. "Am I not mistaking?" The Decepticons shook their heads and LightningStrike smirked. "I thought so. Now what are we supposed to do Master StarScream?"

StarScream had a thoughtful look on his face. "LugNut, BlitzWing, BlackArachnia and I will do our best to try to find our glorious leader Megatron. You, LightningStrike will find that mangy Autobot repair crew and bring back the Allspark to us."

LightningStrike nodded before going towards the exit. He was called back though and he turned around.

"LightningStrike, I want you to check in with us every 3 Orbital Cycles until you find the Allspark." StarScream told his nephew-figure. LightningStrike bowed and walked out. StarScream sighed and said under his breath "Be careful little youngling."

LightningStrike turned into hi Cybertronian vehicle mode and drove through a thick forest of big, brown and green things. When he exited the forest he made it to a small sandy beach. There was blue liquid around the land the ship crashed on. On the other side of this liquid was what appeared to be a city. It was nothing like the cities on Cybertron. LightningStrike dived in the mysterious liquid and swam to the civilization. He jumped out of the water and had a better look at the civilization. The buildings were big, but smaller than the ones on Cybertron. Vehicles drove on roads and he saw something that interested him very much. Organics were everywhere. This was an organic planet. He needed a better disguise so the Autobots wouldn't recognize him. A Camaro drove past and LightningStrike scanned the vehicle. He transformed and admired his new look. While pretty much every Decepticon was flyers, LightningStrike preferred to be a groundbot.

LightningStrike heard screams not far from his coordinates. He drove to where the sounds originated from and saw a giant bug-like organic attacking the smaller organics. Two trucks and a cycle were driving towards the creature before turning into those Autobots from the repair crew. They fought off the creature, but the creature was gaining the victory. LightningStrike heard a feminine scream and saw that the creature had a female organic in its tentacle. Everyone was scared and ran away except an old looking organic that was screaming for the female organic. The Autobots tried to help her, but they couldn't get to her.

Without thinking, LightningStrike sped towards the creature in vehicle mode and used a ramp to go in the air. He transformed into robot mode and grabbed the girl. Once his feet touched the ground he bolted off into a parking lot.

The organic girl looked at him in awe. LightningStrike didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that popped in his processor.

"Hi, I'm LightningStrike." As this was said the girl smiled big at him.

"I'm Sari." LightningStrike was interested that it seemed to speak and wasn't scared of him despite her size. He was confused that she was sorry for his name.

"Don't be. My name suits me pretty well." Which was true.

"No. That's my name. Sari." She explained to him. LightningStrike blinked a couple of times before the meaning clicked in his processor. "Get it now?"

"Yeah." He put her down and turned back to the fight between the bots and monster. "Listen, I have to go help before they get turned to scrap metal. I need them for something. See ya."

LightningStrike turned and ran out to the fight. The Autobots didn't notice him until the creature tried to grab the ninja bot and was pushed away by LightningStrike before the creature could absorb him. The Autobots stared in shock at him but he didn't care. He created a lightning rod made out of pure energy. He jumped and dodged while managing to shock the creature a couple of times. The creature would only scream in pain every time it got a shock. LightningStrike was doing well before the creature slammed one of its tentacles into LightningStrike's chassis. LightningStrike landed against a wall of a building. He onlined his optics to see the Autobots holding something. LightningStrike scanned the object and learned its purpose.

While the Autobots were trying to figure out who was going to put the object inside the creature, LightningStrike jumped up and ran. He grabbed the object out of the red and blue Autobot's servos and turned to his vehicle mode. He drove up in the parking lot building while being chased by one of the creature's tentacles. It was gaining up on him and he sped up his pace. He reached the top of the building and drove off. LightningStrike transformed and entered the creature's mouth.

Once inside he turned on the device and electricity flowed everywhere in the creature. Soon the creature broke into thousands of pieces. Some of the goo got stuck on him and got inside his armor. It started absorbing LightningStrike from the inside out. LightningStrike fell on the pavement hard. He tried to stand but his systems were not working properly. He fell back down and saw the Autobots running towards him. He needed to get away from them. Sure he could take all of them on at the same time, but now he was too weak to take them on even if it was one Autobot. The Cyclebot and the big, green Truckbot got ready to attack him in case he tried to attack.

"Friend or foe?" The Cyclebot asked. LightningStrike didn't say anything. The Cyclebot narrowed his optics, but nobody could tell due to his visor. "Friend or foe?" He asked again.

"Foe." LightningStrike replied. He flinched in pain. This didn't go unnoticed by the blue and red Truckbot.

"You may be a foe but you are hurt. Autobots, he needs medical attention." He ordered out. "Bulkhead, transform and I will load him up in your trunk." Bulkhead looked uneasy about this but complied. LightningStrike was loaded up and he could feel that they started moving. StarScream would be disappointed in him for having the Autobots care for his injuries. He didn't know where they were going but his optics was blurring a little. He started slipping to unconsciousness. He heard transforming sounds before he slipped into darkness.


	3. Meeting the Crew and A Deal

Lightningstrike opened his bright, glowing, blood-red optics and took in the sight of the room he was in. Bright, white walls and lights caused the ground Decepticon to shutter his optics. He slowly got his vision to adjust and continued looking around. He was lying on a cold, hard, metal berth with a single lamp shining down on his face. On a tray, that sat on a table next to the berth, was a whole bunch of medical tools. Lightningstrike's optics widened slightly at this fact. He quickly sat up. He was in a medical bay. The last thing he remembered was fighting that ugly creature thing with the Autobots. If the Autobots were the last ones with him, then did they take him to their base or did the Decepticons rescue him before that scenario happened. Judging that the Decepticons' medical bay didn't look like this, he could only guess that it was the Autobots.

"Great…" Lightningstrike murmured. He raised his servo to his helm, trying to contact with another Decepticon through his comm.-link. "Come on…this is Soldier Lightningstrike. If anyone can hear me, pick up…anyone there…pick up…SLAG IT!" Lightningstrike cursed as no one picked up his comm.-link. "Those idiots. At least uncle…uh…_commander_ Starscream would've picked up. Either something has happened or something is wrong or jamming my comm." Lightningstrike sighed in annoyance before something caught his optics.

There was the computer that held all medical files on the Autobots. Lightningstrike's optics shined in deviousness. If he could hack into the medical system, the Decepticons would surely have some information that could be useful. As Starscream and Megatron had always told him: Everything from the Autobots is useful to the Decepticons. He slid off the berth and walked over to the computer. Lightningstrike observed the screen, seeing as it was in the middle of being filled out; with HIS medical information that could be found so far. Lightningstrike didn't show it, but he was enraged. The Autobots had no right to do this at all! But that was going to have to wait. He opened a panel on his helm and a long cord came out and plugged itself into the computer's network. Firewalls popped up, but the ground Decepticon simply got rid of them as he downloaded medical files on all Autobots. It was a slow process, even if he did skip the Autobots that were already offlined.

Just as he finished getting the last Autobot's information in his processor, he heard metallic footsteps heading to the med bay's direction. "Scrap!" Lightningstrike murmured. He quickly went back to the berth and lay down just as the doors opened. He pretended to have just awoken, which fooled the Autobot.

"I see you're awake there, kid. Good." Lightningstrike opened his optics and watched the Autobot walked over to the computer, which looked like it hadn't been touch thanks to Lightningstrike's 'cleaning up' skills. "Your basic information is all here now. Just need the more detailed-"

"You have no right to take my information and put it in your database, Autobot." Lightningstrike simply stated, interrupting the other bot. The bot turned around. He was an old bot who looked to be a medic. His paint job was of red and white and he had one of his magnets out.

The older bot shook his head. "Just in case, ya know…for safety measures. You won't be leaving here anytime soon. You got banged up by that thing pretty good and I want to make sure that your circuitry hasn't been damaged to badly before you leave." Lightningstrike almost growled at the info the older bot gave him. "I'm Ratchet by the way. I'm the medic for this team."

Lightningstrike stared at Ratchet. Ratchet chuckled softly. "Don't worry; you don't need to introduce yourself, Lightningstrike." Lightningstrike's optics narrowed slightly. "You're a well-known Decepticon amongst the Autobots. Being one of the best assassinators Megatron has sure gives you a reputation."

"What do you know about my Lord Megatron?" Lightningstrike tilted his helm face as emotionless as ever.

"Other than the fact that he's a killer and a power hungry tyrant?" Ratchet joked. Lightningstrike didn't say anything. Ratchet rolled his optics. "He's just a mech who wants to take over Cybertron and most of the energon as well for himself and his Decepticons, well the loyal ones at least."

Lightningstrike couldn't believe how short and simple the answer was. "That's it?"

"I've never really met the guy, kid. I only know what those stupid, fancy Elite Guard bots tell me." Ratchet waved it off. "Which aren't a whole lot since me and my crew are just repair 'bots." Ratchet turned back to the computer. "Eventually, you're going to meet the rest of our team and maybe get a good look at some Elite Guard 'bots, since they probably want to pick you up in order to take you back to Cybertron."

"No, my mission here isn't complete." Lightningstrike looked down at the berth. Ratchet turned to him once again.

"Your mission?"

"Retrieve the Allspark." Ratchet flinched at the response. Lightningstrike watched the medic closely. Ratchet was about to say something, but Lightningstrike for the second time interrupted. "Why don't you help me out? I am not allowed to return back to the others without it. If I do return without it, Starscream and Lord Megatron would both be disappointed and I'm sure that Lord Megatron would reconsider making me is Second in Command."

"Isn't Starscream SIC?" Ratchet questioned.

"For now; yes. Once we get back the Allspark and find Megatron; no." Lightningstrike replied monotonously. "What do ya say, old 'bot? Help me out and I'll not offline you or your team."

Ratchet shook his helm. "Sorry kid, but that's a major no can do." He started walking back out of the medical bay. "Stay here and get some rest. It'll help you heal faster."

"You want me to heal, yet you know there's a chance I'll attack all of you and get to the Allspark." Lightningstrike stated, not questioned. Ratchet looked into Lightningstrike's optics, Autobot blue meeting Decepticon red.

"We never know what's going to happen, except that what will happen will be made out of our own choices."

The ground Decepticon, or as the fliers call 'dustkicker', watched the old medic walk out of the medical bay. Lightningstrike sighed as he laid back down. Suddenly, he felt movement in his sub-space compartment. He opened it up, only for a small organic human girl to come tumbling out. Lightningstrike blinked as he took a moment to recognize the girl. "Sari?"

The little, red-headed girl looked up at the bigger robot. She smiled widely. "Hey!"

"How did you get in my sub-space?" Lightningstrike asked, though there was a hint of a demand in the tone.

Sari flinched slightly and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand, giving some nervous chuckles. "Well, after you defeated that bug creature, which was really cool by the way!" Sari cheered, making Lightningstrike smile a real small smile only for it to be gone the next moment. "I saw that you were badly damaged and I wanted to check on you since you saved my life and all. I saw that the other robots were packing you up in the big, green one after he transformed and when no one was looking I snuck in beside you. I stayed by your side until I noticed we stopped. I quickly needed to hide somewhere so I kind of hid myself in your compartment. I waited and fell asleep sometime soon after and just woke up once that other bot left." Sari finished her explanation.

Lightningstrike sighed. "Don't you have any organic family that you need to be with?"

Sari gave a mischievous smile. "It's not the first time I ran off to escape that place." Lightningstrike shook his helm; feeling amused, but still did not show it on his faceplate. Sari looked at him in wonder. "You know, you don't show a lot of emotion. You're so monotone most of the time, will with how long I've known and seen you that would make it all of the time."

"I've grown up, learning that showing emotion can be a weakness and used against you in the war." Lightningstrike sighed.

"A war?"

"Yes, a war. The war has been going on for a long time. It's been going for so long that when I was a sparkling it was a long time since it began. I'm a Decepticon, the ones we Decepticons are fighting are ones known as Autobots, which are all of the 'bots here on this ship now that I was helping fight that thing." Lightningstrike motioned outside of the med bay.

Sari looked a little confused. "If you're enemies, then why help them?"

"Because I need them alive so they can tell me where they've hid the Allspark."

Lightningstrike and Sari kept talking for a while with Sari asking questions that Lightningstrike would answer and occasionally Lightningstrike asking his own questions about Sari and the organic planet they were on he now knew as Earth. After some time has passed, Lightningstrike's well-trained audio sensors picked up heavy footsteps coming their way. "Sari, get back into my compartment." Lightningstrike ordered the young girl. Sari nodded and climbed in. Just as Lightningstrike closed his sub-space compartment was when the med bay's door opened. Four 'bots walked in and Lightningstrike quickly recognized Ratchet and the other Autobots from before.

"See you're awake, kid. Did ya get any recharge from after I left like I told you to?" Ratchet shook his helm.

Lightningstrike shrugged. "I don't need it or any advice from any of you Autobots."

The blue and red Autobot sighed. "If you haven't noticed, we _Autobots_ just saved your life. If it wasn't for Ratchet, you would be offline right now."

"Better than staying in a ship full of Autobots…" Lightningstrike murmured.

Red and blue shook his head. "We should introduce ourselves, be a little friendly to get to know each other. You already met our medic Ratchet." Ratchet huffed slightly. "I'm the leader of this team, Optimus Prime."

The quiet, black and gold, ninja bot spoke up. "I'm Prowl, the ninja of the team."

"And I'm the brawn." The big, green one spoke up. "I'm Bulkhead. Nice to meet ya, little buddy."

Lightningstrike looked around at them. "One: Thanks, but no thanks for saving my life. Two: In case you didn't know, I'm Lightningstrike. Three: Nice to meet a ninja and I can't wait to see if you or I will win in a fight. Lastly, four: I am not anyone's little buddy. We are still enemies no matter what happens."

The Autobots looked at each other and back to Lightningstrike. Optimus was the first to speak. "We understand, but can we all just act like friends until you're well enough to leave."

"That's the thing. I'm not leaving this base."

The Autobots looked at the 'dustkicker' Decepticon in bewilderment. Prowl's visor darkened slightly. "What do you mean by 'not leaving this base'?"

Lightningstrike looked around at the Autobots again. "Like I said. I won't be leaving this base, even after I heal. Not until I get the Allspark. That's my mission. Bring the Allspark and don't come back without it."

Prime looked thoughtful of this information. "How about we strike a deal?"

"What sort of deal?" Lightningstrike asked cautiously.

"If you won't be leaving without the Allspark, then the whole time you are with us without it you'll be a part of this team. You'll try to get along with everyone here and act like you are a member of the team. If there are any other Decepticon troubles, then you'll fight alongside us to help defeat them. If you do get to the Allspark, then you can return to your fellow 'cons and the deal is done and over with."

Lightningstrike narrowed his optics. They were basically just telling him to join the Autobots for who knows how long! Betray his own family and brethren that raised him and helped him become a strong warrior! How could they?! Yet, Lightningstrike looked at the bright side of this. If he stayed with them, then he could have plenty of time finding out where the Allspark is. Also, he'll be able to gather more information on this crew since they are the only Autobots known on this planet. Besides, Optimus said that he could leave back to the others once he has required the Allspark, and if he could manage to get contact with anyone from the Decepticons then he could tell them his plan and what is going on. Like Starscream said every three orbital cycles, or known as days on this planet. This is his second day away from the others, that's what his internal clock said. Meaning he has been powered down for at least a day. Tomorrow, he'll find a way to talk to the other 'cons while keeping on his schedule that Starscream put him on while he was away.

"Well?" Optimus asked the quiet 'con. Lightningstrike looked up at the team leader. He had made his decision. Lightningstrike took hold of Optimus' outstretched servo.

"Deal."


End file.
